


Till the End of the Line

by Thedouph



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Returns, Friendship/Love, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedouph/pseuds/Thedouph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's about him, isn't it." The way she said it made it sound more of like a fact rather then a question. Steve could only nod. Natasha fell silent, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I've seen the way you look at him. Like he's a star or something."</p><p>Steve finally sighed, shaking his head. "He's not just a star to me," he replied, pausing as he drew a hand through his hair. "He's my whole damn sky." Until that moment, he hadn't let himself admit how much Bucky really meant to him. Now he was finally accepting the facts: He'd let this man come into his life and made him his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The call

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Woodland59 for being my beta

It had been several months since the avengers had scattered. Several long months of running, hiding from the government. Steve sat back against the couch, Sam at his side. They both stared down at the phone Steve had clutched in his hand, the name 'Tony' flashing across the screen. They had waited months for this call. And now that the phone was ringing, The blonde didn't know if he should -"Answer it," Sam interupted him, a knowing look on his face. Letting out a deep breath, he nodded, placing the phone against his ear as he cleared his throat. "Tony Stark," He greeted, a small grin appearing on his face. "It's been awhile." Silence met his words on the other end, though Steve knew his old friend was there. "Yeah. it has." The other man sounded strained, as though he'd been fighting. "Listen, Steve-" A pause, followed by another voice. Female. Most likely Natasha. "It's time we settle this. The Avengers need to be together again. As one.." Steve couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head slowly. "Atleast we can agree on one thing." He murmured in reply. The conversation lasted only a few minutes before they both agreed to meet at Stark Tower to discuss what would happen next. "See you soon," he said as he ended the call, a look of relief evident in his gaze

"About damn time." Sam walked back into the room, backpack slung casually over his left shoulder. "What's the plan, Cap?" 

Steve drew a breath, getting to his feet. "Meeting Stark at his place in an hour," He said, casting a glance down at his watch. "I just hope we're able to work this out..." 

Sam gave him a reassuring smile, stepping over to pat him on the back. "You will," He assured him, before walking out the door, Steve following behind as they both got into the car.

~~~

Steve and Sam were greeted by Tony at the entrance to Stark Towers, a small smile appearing on the other mans face. 

"It's good to see you both," he greeted, leading them in. 

"Yeah well, Can't believe you managed this long without us." 

Tony rolled his eyes, though he would have needed a mask to hide the fact that he really was glad to see them. 

"So, how have Wanda and Clint been doing?"

Steve sat down at the table in the kitchen, arms crossing against his chest as Tony Sat across from him. "They've been alright," He responded, glancing at Sam. "Flying under the radar, y'know. We haven't been exactly...welcome, around here lately."

Steve was met with a grim look from Tony, who let out a heavy breath as he leaned back in his chair. "I plan for that to change," He admitted, running a hand through his hair. "Was thinking we settle this all. come to some agreement that benefits both of us. Then you, Sam, Clint, Wanda...and Scott, all move back here. It's been pretty empty around here, anyway." 

He couldn't help but smile at this, looking up at Sam to see his reaction. "Best news i've heard for the past few months," the other man said, a reflection of Steve's smile on his face.

They finally came to an agreement one heated discussion and three phone calls later. They'd all be moving back to Stark Towers, the Accords tossed aside.


	2. As close to home as it gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Avengers have all finally moved into Stark tower, and Steve is expected to deal with his never ending nightmares. Oh, and let's not forget to mention the little surprise from Tony

Gunshots sounded all around him. Never ceasing as he stared down into the darkness that had enveloped the one person who had mattered to him more then anything. "BUCKY!!!" He screamed, ripping his throat raw as tears welled in his eyes. It was his fault. If he'd just reach a little farther, been a little quicker. His best friend, his Bucky.... Steve shot up in his bed, sweat beading down his forehead. A soft sob racked his body as the dream flashed through his mind, constantly rewinding before playing all over again. It had been over 70 years since the incident, and he couldn't escape the horrid nightmare. Letting out a heavy breath he slowly leaned back, head sinking back against his pillow. An hour passed as he continued tossing and turning in his bed. Before he knew it, sunlight had begun seeping in through the window panels and he let out a groan, rolling out of bed and throwing a plain grey shirt on. It had been a month since they'd all moved back into Stark Towers, and everyone seemed to be settling in well. The rift between Captain America and Iron man had vanished, and for the most part, everything seemed to have fallen back into place. Steve rubbed his face tiredly, though knowing there was no way he was falling asleep again. As the man made his way into the kitchen he blinked in surprise seeing Natasha sitting at the table, cup of coffee clutched lightly in her hand.

"Hey," He greeted softly, pouring himself a glass as he sat down beside her. Lately he had been the first one to get up, no match against his nightmares.

"Dreams again?" She asked, meeting his gaze with a knowing look. She was the only one who knew about the dreams that forced him awake, early in the morning. "They've only been getting worse lately." He admitted with a tired sigh, scratching the back of his neck. "Always the same scene. i get closer and closer each time, but never close enough." He took a sip of his coffee, letting the warmth calm his beating heart.

"You can't blame yourself, Steve."

"Then who else do i blame? I could have saved him..."

Natasha fell silent, at a loss for words. 'he knew that getting on that speeding train might cost him his life,' She wanted to say to him, but knew Steve didn't want to hear that. So instead, they lapsed into a comfortable silence, her presence alone comforting.

"What about you," He finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"What about me?"

His icy blue gaze met hers, only breaking contact as she leaned back with a sigh. "Why are you up so early?" He said, finally voicing his thoughts into words. Natasha usually slept late, until almost 9 on most days.

She laughed, though it was forced. "Not used to seeing me up at 4:30?" Grinning, Steve rolled his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, you know how much i love seeing your pretty face as the start of my day."

"Mhmm," she replied with a smirk, pulling out her laptop. "Just trying to catch up on a bit of work is all..."

Steve knew that couldn't be the whole story but he decided not to push it. If she wanted to tell him, he knew that she would. "So, you and Banner," he offered, attempting to change the subject.

"What about us?"

"You're very closed off lately, Romanov."

"Well Rogers, i like my privacy."

Steve couldn't help but laugh, nodding slightly. "Can't say i blame ya there. But really, how's it going with you two? You really... You seem to open up around him. Let loose a bit."

Natasha smiled, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"You're not blushing are you?" Steve laughed as Natasha's eyes widened, before hitting him on the arm. "Shut up, Steve." She retorted, getting to her feet in exhasperation. "You know you're all over Sharon." The comment seemed to snap him back to reality, back to the kiss... He slumped back in his chair, face falling into his hands with a groan. He really didn't know what he wanted anymore.

"I... I honestly don't think i see her as anything more then a friend." There it was. The truth was out.

"But... You ki- "

"-Yeah. I know i kissed her. I just acted as anyone else would. Don't get me wrong, though. She's pretty. Beautiful. Just...not my type."

The redhead sighed, placing a hand against his shoulder. "Then what is your type? I've gone to the ends of the earth to match you up with every other girl there is, and you turn every one of them down."

"What if that's the problem. What if girls aren-" Steve was cut off as the newest asset to the Avengers walked into the kitchen, wiping sleep from his eyes as he glanced to the pair that were already in the kitchen. "Mornin'," he greeted as he made his way towards the fridge. "Yo tic-tac!" Sam's voice made Scott jump, as he backed away from the fridge to make room for the darker skinned man. "Stay away from my waffles," he warmed, glaring at Scott before retreating over to the table where he sat beside Natasha and Steve, laughing softly. "'Ey Cap, Hey 'Tash." Steve nodded in reply, inwardly groaning. "There goes our peace and quiet," he mouthed to Natasha, who's only response was a roll of her eyes. 

~~~

As their morning began to wrap up, Steve glanced up to see Tony making his way into the kitchen and heading over to Sam. They exchanged a few brief words before Sam nodding quickly, pushing himself to his feet as he neatly put away his dishes and walked out of the door. "Avengers!" Tony called their attention, and Steve couldn't help being completely confused. Was something going on that he hadn't been informed of? He was the captain after all...which meant he made any final decisions.

Tony patiently waited until he had everyones full attention.

"I've decided to bring in a new recruit."

"What?!" Steve was immediately on his feet.


	3. He said Bucky, and suddenly i was a 16 year old again in Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a visit from the past

"Tony!"

"Steve, i know, i should have spoken to you fir-"

"Damn right you should have!"

They had been walking down the hall, heading towards the front where they would meet the new recruit, when Steve finally whirled around, stopping in his path.

"What made you even think we needed a new recruit? Scott not good enough for you??"

"Look, nothing's for sure yet. Let's just see how he does alright? I'll leave the final call up to you."

Steve drew a frustrated breath, rubbing his temples slowly. "Does this guy even have a name?" he met Tony's gaze head on, the man only nodding, shoulders tense. "it's in his file somewhere, give me a second to find it." 

Nodding he followed Tony as far as the living room before sitting down on the couch, needing a moment to process this. Did Tony think he could just take matters into his own hands like this? It had all come as such a huge surprise. And what had happened to Sam? 

Tony walked back into the room moments later, eyes scanning the file placed gently inside the manilla folder he held. "James Buchanan-"Before he could finish, the ding of the elevator could be heard from around the corner, followed by Sam's voice and a deeper voice he couldn't quite place. As the two men rounded the corner, Steve's world seemed to come crashing down, head spinning as his gaze fell on the new figure in front of him.

"-Oh my God...Bucky,"

his words caught in the back of his throat as he tried to process what he was seeing, clear as day, yet... it had to be a dream. The man in front of him had long hair reaching past his neck, just brushing his shoulders. This man had a metal arm, a single red star at the top. Yet, he had the same face, same eyes...But his pal, his buddy. His Bucky. No, that man had died over 70 years ago.

"Steve," He breathed, barely a whisper. The man made no move forward, only able to stop and stare at what the rest of the world saw as Captain America, but who would always be Steven Grant Rogers to him. That same kid who was too dumb to run away from a fight.

At that moment Tony cleared his throat, throwing a questioning glance at Sam who only shook his head and shrugged. 

And suddenly, Steve couldn't take the distance anymore. A sob shook his body as he he moved forward towards Bucky, seeing the other man do the same. And then they were hugging, arms wrapped around each other as Steve let the tears fall down his cheek. "You died," he finally managed, tearing himself from Bucky's embrace. The other man could on choke back a laugh, wiping a tear from under Steve's eye. "So did you," he reminded him, letting out a shaky breath. 

"God Buck, 70 years..."

"I know," He said, gripping Steve's shoulder tightly. "I know." And then they were hugging again. If this was all some sick form of his dream, then so be it. He'd take what he could get as long as it meant he could have Bucky back.

"Uh, look, sorry to interrupt this little reunion," 

Steve shot a glare towards Tony, though the other man shrugged it off without hesitation. 

"But would one of you kindly tell me how the hell you two know each other??"

Steve finally let out a sigh, taking a step back as his gaze fell on Sam, and then settling on Tony.

"We'll explain at Dinner," Bucky answered, taking the words right out of Steve's mouth.

And then they were alone, Tony and Sam both leaving them to have a moment together. Steve fell back onto the couch, afraid to so much as blink in fear that when he opened his eyes again, he'd wake up.

"I just...i don't understand. I watched you fall." His voice was nearly a whisper, gaze falling to the ground. "I watch it again every single night in my dreams." Steve swallowed, tears blurring his vision. he'd never been one to cry, but all of a sudden everything he'd grown to known was flipped upside down the second Bucky had walked into the room.

"Let me explain," Bucky offered, placing a hand gently on Steve's shoulder. "Though...it'll take a while."

Steve gave a small smile, glancing towards the direction of the kitchen, where he could barely make out the Avengers chattering. "Yeah well, we have from now until dinner. and then you'll be expected to explain it all over again."

Bucky nodded, leaning back into the couch. "Then let me start from the beginning..."


	4. You are to be the new fist of Hydra

 

___Steve...the last thing Bucky remembered as the rail of the train broke off, sending him plummeting to his death. He supposed Steve would never know how he felt about him. And that was okay. It was better this way. He had just seen Bucky as a friend. Never anything more, just like it should have been. Except Bucky saw Steve as so much more then that. Saw past the stars and stripes, past the muscles and confidence. To that little guy from Brooklyn, defending himself in the back of an alley with nothing more then the lid to a trashcan as a make-shift shield. And maybe he owed it to Steve that he was still alive. The one thought that kept him grounded; kept his sanity. The last thing that went through his head as he fell before everything went black. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to be in love with your best friend._

_When he woke, all Bucky could think about was the pain. That...couldn't be right though. He should be dead. Until he remembered all the experiments he'd gone through, all the needles and tests back when his unit had been captured... It must have caused him to survive the fall. he could vaguely make out sounds, and suddenly his senses seemed to snap awake as his eyes shot open, panic quickly setting in. He was lying on a bed, several men crowded in the small room. A flash of silver caught his vision and he let out a surprised, strangled noise. He lifted his hands in front of him, studying his left arm with wide eyes. It was metal. The doctor -he assumed he was a doctor, with the lab coat and clipboard- came over to him, leaning over the bed to say something. He wasn't sure what came over him as he reached out, grabbing the mans neck and squeezing it, throwing him back as he got to his feet. The next thing he knew men were swarming him. He was forced into a room where they shoved him into a seat, holding his body down as something was placed into his mouth. 'You are to be the new fist of Hydra' he vaguely heard, right before he was inflicting with pain...Pain he wouldn't remember once he awoke. And this process continued for 70 years. Bucky was wiped of everything he knew. His name, his past, his life. He was given a mission after every wipe, and once he had completed that mission they would wipe him again and then send him into the cryo chamber where he would be frozen until his next mission. It was one name that keep him going throughout all of this. Steven Grant Rogers. the name had no meaning to him, though he knew it had to be important. Some glimpse into his past. into who he used to be. Before he was the Winter Soldier. James Buchanan Barnes had become nothing but a weapon at this point. A shell of a man, who's only purpose was to kill. And slowly, the name Steve Rogers began to slip away, too._

_-"You've shaped the century," He stared into Alexander pierces gaze with a look of absolute hatred. "And i need you to do it one more time."_

_"That man on the bridge," He repeated the question he'd asked only moments earlier. His last mission was to take out Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov, but upon seeing the man dressed in his red white and blue, helmet fallen off as he lay on the ground... "Who was he?"_

_Alexander Pierce looked over his shoulder towards the men behind him. "Wipe him," he ordered simply before standing to his feet, no intention of continuing this conversation. And that was the last straw. Bucky didn't remember the specific details, or even how he managed to get out of there alive with all of Hydra's staff lying either unconciounce or dead on the floor, but he didn't care. Hydra was done using him as a weapon._

_From there he went into hiding, expecting the numerous hunts for him following his leave. But he kept hidden, moving from safe house to safe house, all the while memories slowly started seeping back into his mind. At some point along the way he purchased a backpack, where he kept whatever he owned. He began writing down whenever even the shadow of a memory slipped into his mind. Always foggy and unclear, but it was better then nothing._

"And that's when i found myself at the smithsonian..." He let out a shaky breath, glancing at Steve briefly before his gaze swept back over the Avengers, all intently listening seated around the table. "I kept remembering this Captain America icon, and then it just all snapped into place. I remembered who i was, who Steve was..."

Sam passed Steve a worried look, seeing as the man seemed to have aged ten years just over the course of the story. Sweat was beading across his forehead; entire face pale. "Ste-?"

"Excuse me," The blonde managed, quickly pushing himself up from his chair, stumbling towards the door. He honestly looked like he was about to throw up. But Bucky was quick to follow, assuring the others that he needed to handle this. He'd been expecting this kind of reaction, anyway.

"Hey, hey, you gonna be alright?" He led Steve out to the balcony, stepping back as Steve made his way over to the rail.

"Oh my God..." Steve dropped his face into his hands, head spinning. He felt sick, just thinking about what Bucky had been through.

A warm hand was swiftly brought up to his shoulder, a firm grip, causing Steve to look over at Bucky. The blonde let out a shaky breath, meeting the brunettes gaze.

"I made it out, Steve. All because of you."

"I should have come back for you after you'd fallen. It could have all been avoided."

Bucky saw guilt in the other man's eyes, shaking his head slowly. "If i had to do it all over again," He whispered, stepping closer. "I would."

Steve's eyes widened, not able to comprehend what Bucky had just said.

Bucky offered him a small smile, drawing in a breath. "You never let me finish the story," He reasoned, a gleam appearing in his eye.

It took a moment of silence before Steve was able to regain his composure, hesitating only a moment before giving a small nod."Go on."

_It had been about a year since escaping Hydra, Bucky realized as he slowly made his way from the museum, baseball cap pulled tightly against his head. But then a strange thought settled over him. Sure, he'd been through hell and back with what Hydra had put him through, but at the same time...No matter if he had lived, Steve still would have flown that ship into the ice...Still would have been frozen in time. And Bucky would have grown old and died along with everyone else in his time. But that hadn't happened. Steve was alive, still his same age. Maybe everything could go back to how it was before. As that thought began to settle in, the faint whirring of a helicopter caught his attention. The next thing he knew, men were dropping down around him, weapons in hands, all aimed for Bucky. He'd been found._

_There were too many of them to fight. It was over. Ready to surrender himself, A sudden flash of red and gold flew past him, followed by the collapse of several Hydra agents. Bucky couldn't process what was happening, as the next thing he knew, a man dropped down beside him in some metal suit introducing himself as Ironman, having just taken out about 40 Hydra soldiers._

"He instructed me to stay here, and that someone named Sam would come and get me. Sure enough, this guy drops out of the sky in some bird costume and takes me here."

This comment brought a small chuckle out of Steve, as he straightened, a million thoughts swarming through his head. "This seems so unreal," he breathed, gaze drifting off to focus on something in the far distance. " Just a few hours ago Natasha and I were talking about how much I missed you."

This comment brought a small smile to Bucky's face as he placed his arm across Steve's shoulder. "I'm here now, and not even Hydra will be able to separate us again."

Steve let out a breathy laugh, leaning into Bucky as he wrapped him in a hug. "Punk," he muttered, grin creeping into his face.

"Jerk," came the expected reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about this chapter? Do the characters seem to fit the movie version? Thank you to all who've left comments, it means a lot! Also, I'm looking for a beta reader so please let me know if you might be interested :)


	5. Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky

Shortly after, everyone met up again in the kitchen. Wanda and Clint both offered to give Bucky the tour of the Avengers tower while Steve had a stop to make. "Rhodey, do you know where Tony would be?"

The Colonel  just briefly glanced up from his work, giving a single nod. "Should be downstairs, said he was working on a new suit."

Steve thanked him as he made his way Downstairs, finding the mechanic right where'd he'd been expected to be. "Tony," he began, announcing his arrival before sitting down in the opposite side of his desk, waiting for Tony's full attention.

It took only a moment more before Tony finished what he was doing, swiveling around in his chair until his body was turned towards Steve. "What can I do for you, Cap?"

Steve didn't speak right a way, hesitating a moment as he put his words together. "Look, I just... I wanted to say Thank you."

Tony offered him a small smile, though said nothing. Instead he got to his feet and walked across the room, heading towards a stack of papers. "Fury gave me the file on Barnes a few months back during the time we were split," he explained, shuffling through a few folders before pulling out the manilla folder he'd had earlier. "He told me that this man had escaped Hydra and was currently in hiding. There wasn't a lot of information about him, but he wanted me to keep an eye out for him anyway, in case he showed up." Tony walked back over and handed the folder to Steve, who opened it to reveal a picture of Bucky, a backpack slung over his shoulder and paper bag held tightly in his hand. "Sure enough," Tony continued, returning to his seat once more. "As I'm flying past the Smithsonian on my way to an interview,  i see a man surrounded by at least 30 Hydra agents, and realized I'd found the man from the file." 

Steve fell silent, taking a moment to process all of what Tony had told him. "So you came back and told Sam to get him," he finally concluded, gaze scanning the information in the folder. 

"I had to make sure this was the right guy," he answered with a shrug, shifting his weight to get more comfortable. "Otherwise I would have taken him back myself." 

Steve nodded, figuring that that made sense. "I wish you would have told me about him."

Tony let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Steve to be completely honest, I forgot about the file until I saw him."

They continued on with their conversation, Steve explaining his history with Bucky as Tony told him everything Fury had known about him. 

"How old are you guys again?"

Steve smirked, getting to his feet as he turned to head back upstairs. "97!" He answered, and  left without another word, hearing Tony muttering something incomprehensible under his breath.

Steve found Bucky on the couch in the living room, talking quietly to Sam and Clint. Upon seeing Steve, the ex- assassin's face lit up, as he quickly scooted over, making room for him on the small couch. The blonde offered Bucky a genuine smile, feeling that for the first time in years, he was finally happy again. "You settling in okay?" 

Bucky nodded, side comfortably being pressed against Steve's as he adjusted his position on the too small couch. "We still need to figure out sleeping arrangements..."

"Don't we have a spare bedroom?" Tony walked in with Natasha having overheard their conversation, coming to stand beside Clint.

"Scott took up the last bed," Natasha reminded him, watching as Steve adjusted his position so his hand rested gently against Bucky's thigh.

"Buck and I can share a bed. We did it back in the war..." The blonde glanced over at Bucky, meeting his gaze. "Unless you'd rather have a bed to yourself. I'm sure we could find somethi-"

"-No, Steve, that's perfect." Bucky offered him a small smile, shifting uneasily under Tony's judging gaze.

Steve nodded, motioning for the brunette to follow him. "Come on, I'll show you where my room is. You have any bags or anything?" The blonde figured it was about time to head in for the night.

Bucky let out an amused snort, shaking his head for affect. "Really Steve? You think after running from Hydra for years that I'd have luggage with me?" The ex- assassin let out a sigh as he stood up, walking over to follow Steve. He had had a backpack for quite some time though it was back at his safe house. The last one he'd hidden at. 

The blonde shrugged, opening the door to his bedroom. Well, their bedroom now. "Home sweet home," he announced, gesturing to the dimly lit room as he fell back on the bed. "Mi casa es su casa, whatever. Make yourself comfortable." Steve rolled over to the edge of the bed, throwing off his shirt and tucking himself under the covers as his gaze shifted over to land on Bucky. A moment of silence passed, As Steve stared at the other man. "I still can't believe you're back, Buck..." 

Bucky pulled off his jacket with a quick sweep, pulling his shirt off along with it and setting it down gently over the back of a chair. "Hard to think-" the brunette cut himself short. He'd almost said something that he knew would ruin the friendship they both shared. How would Steve react if he heard Bucky say 'Hard to think my crush whom I haven't seen in 70 years is laying shirtless in bed staring at me as if i was the last missing piece to completing some sort of puzzle.' But instead what came out was, -that after 70 years... We're still two boys from Brooklyn. Just out to set our mark on The world." The brunette slid under the covers beside Steve, turning onto his side to look at the man beside him. God...Steve was beautiful. 

"Yeah, well... These two Brooklyn boys'll have to continue leaving their mark tomorrow." The blonde gave a soft laugh as he stretched over to turn off the lamp, casting the room into darkness. "Good night Buck," he added, rolling over so his back faced Bucky's chest.

"Night Steve..." He breathed, eyes closing with the image of the beautiful man next to him just on the edge of his vision. For once in 70 years, Bucky finally felt safe. Felt like he could learn to trust again. 

That night Steve's dream came again...but this time as he reached forward screaming Bucky's name, he leaned forward just a little bit more and suddenly Bucky's hand was in his, right as the railing fell away and Steve was able to pull his friend up. 

Bucky was safe.


	6. Dared to dream

Bucky awoke to a warm body pressed against his back, an arm draped loosely over his chest securing him in the other persons hold. Panic quickly took hold of Bucky before he remembered where he was. Safe, for the first time in years. He was with Steve, and all was finally right with the world. Closing his eyes, he slowly let himself drift back to sleep, only subconsciously aware of Steve pulling him closer, muttering something in his sleep as he tightened his hold on the brunette.

This is how Bucky woke up most mornings. On mornings that Bucky woke before Steve, the blonde would often times apologize, explaining that he's just rolled over in his sleep, though Steve was usually up and starting his day long before Bucky.

Many months past and Bucky was slowly accepted as one of the Avengers. Him and Steve had become nearly inseparable at this point, whether it be when fighting or relaxing back at Stark towers.

"How about a game of Truth or Dare?!" Tony walked into the living room one afternoon, arms raised above his head. He was met with a bunch of blank looks, all conversation stopping as if he'd just announced zombies were replacing the Avengers.

"Come again?" Sam came over from the kitchen, sitting down on the other side of the couch. "Someone please tell me I'm clearly losing it and didn't just hear Tony ask if we wanted to play Truth or Dare."

"-I'm out," Natasha quickly said, standing up and making her way out of he room, followed by Steve. "Tony, no." He replied with an exasperated laugh, glancing back to watch as Bucky rose to his feet, preparing to follow.

"Guys, guys guys, wait." Tony walked over to sit on the couch. "C'mon, it'll be fun. Just one round and if you guy's still want to quit then be my guest."

It took a bit more convincing until they finally gave in.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Natasha muttered, finally returning to her seat. Sam could only laugh, watching as everyone sat back down around the coffee table, including Scott who even came in.

"We're all going to regret this, aren't we." Steve turned his gaze to meet Tony's, who's only reply was a smug smirk. "Fine then, guess I'll go first."

"Go ahead, Cap," Tony replied, leaning back in the couch, arms crossed. Steve rolled his eyes, instantly turning to Natasha as he met her gaze. Her mouth quickly forming the shape of an O, knowing what was coming.

"Truth or Dare," he questioned, cocking an eyebrow smugly. Maybe this could be fun.

"Dare."

Steve thought for a moment before nodding, gesturing to her phone she had set beside her. "I dare you to call Banner and have conversation with him," he stated, hesitating before adding, "on speaker."

Natasha instantly resisted, though finally picked up her phone, an annoyed look on her face as she and everyone listened to the phone ring.

"-Hello?"

The red head shot a sharp glare in Steve's direction before picking up the phone. They awkwardly talked for a minute before Natasha announced she had to go and then cut the line, meeting Steve's gaze who immediately burst out laughing.

"Fine, Steve- Truth or Dare?" The blondes mouth snapped shut. He hadn't expected to go next. Knowing what he'd made Natasha do, he expected something similar in return.

"Truth," he decided. Natasha smirked, leaning forward slightly.

"Okay," she replied, tapping her nails on the table as she thought of a question. "Are you straight?" She finally asked, a challenge in her voice.

"Shit," Steve breathed, barely a whisper. This was the last thing he'd expected. He quickly felt his face heat up, letting out a breath as he felt his body tense. "I...I don't know."

"Yes or no, Steve,"

"Nat, I don't know."

"Just take that answer," Tony said speaking up. "Can I go next?"

Natasha shrugged, leaning back once more. "Why not."

Steve let out a breath of relief, barely registering the next words that came out of Tony's mouth.

"Don't worry, we'll help him figure it out."

Now what was _that_ supposed to mean?

"Barnes, Tru-"

"Dare," the ex- assassin replied smoothly, no doubt audible in his tone.

A look of victory passed briefly over Tony's face as he shared a look with Natasha before a smirk appeared on his face. "Alright, I dare you to kiss Steve."

Steve's jaw dropped, first instinct to get up and run out, but something kept him glued to his seat. Curiosity getting the best of him to see what Bucky would do. There was no way he'd actually agree to this.

A mix of emotions passed over Bucky's face: fear, uncertainty, doubt. The other man was silent at first, finally turning to meet Steve's gaze. "Well, can't say no to a dare now, can I?" And suddenly time stood still, as Bucky's slowly leaned forward, just stopping to let their lips brush before they were kissing. Soft and gentle, the smell of Bucky enveloping Steve and

-Oh.

Oh.

It seemed so right but everything else scream wrong wrong _wrong_

Bucky's hands moved up to cup Steve's face while the rest of the Avengers were whooping and whistling in the background. None of it mattered though, as suddenly Steve tore himself away, eyes wide as a million emotions battled for dominance.

"I-..." Steve's face was flushed as his gaze briefly landed on each of the avengers, settling on Bucky. Turning around, the blonde tore out of the room, not sure where he was going until he suddenly found himself outside, throwing himself onto his motorcycle and speeding away from the tower. He had to get away, as far as he could. He needed time to process what had just happened. The kiss itself hadn't scared him. It was how he felt about it. It scared him, because he never wanted Bucky to stop.

"Shit..." He breathed, fear grabbing hold of him. No, he couldn't be into guys. There was no way he saw Bucky like that. Bucky was just his friend, nothing more... He didn't stop for another several miles, finally slowing down as he arrived at a bridge. He definitely did not have feelings for his childhood best friend. Steve slowly got off the bike and stumbled over to the railing of the bridge, letting his face drop into his hands. It took awhile before he finally began to calm down, and even longer before he let himself admit that he'd over reacted and would have to apologize to the Avengers.

That kiss though. It had brought out feelings he never knew he had. Suddenly Natasha's question from earlier rang out again, causing him to rethink everything he'd ever known. 'Are you straight?' She had asked, and he really hadn't known. He'd dated tons of girls, because that was what was expected. Come to think of it, though... He'd never had any deep feelings for them.

"Steve,"

The sound of Tony's voice brought him back to reality, turning around to see the billionaire, iron suit and all. "Hey," he murmured quietly, turning away. "I uh..." How was he even supposed to apologize for this?

"No, don't apologize. My fault. I shouldn't  have made him do that."

"Yeah well... I over reacted. Just freaked out over nothing." Steve sighed, finally meeting Tony's gaze. "...Did Buck force you to go after me?"

A small smirk appeared on his face, a light appearing in his eyes. Tony let out an exasperated laugh, shaking his head slightly. "You know me too well," he admitted. "So how about we head back and just forget about all this, alright?"

"Yeah. Good plan."

With that Steve and Tony made their way back to the Avengers tower, heading their separate ways after finding everyone else has already gone to bed.

Steve stopped at his closed  bedroom door, hesitating before quietly twisting the knob and stepping in. His gaze instantly fell to Bucky, sound asleep beneath the covers. Seeing the ex-assassin like that, peaceful and quiet, it made something change inside Steve. The blonde couldn't help but watch the brunette, unable to tear his gaze away from his sleeping form. Letting out a soft sigh, Steve climbed into bed beside Bucky, pulling the covers up over both of them before letting his eyes close, the thought of Bucky's lips drifting him to sleep.


	7. He's not just a star to me. He's my whole damn sky.

The following week left Steve a mess. Even just the slightest brush of Bucky's skin would send shivers up his spine. He'd grown distant and quiet, seeming lost in his own world. A world in which his sole purpose for surviving was Bucky. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore, and it wasn't very long before the other Avengers started to catch on. It didn't help when Bucky left for the week, stating there were matters he needed to take care of.  
\-----  
'I'm not in love'

'So just forget it'

'It's just a silly phase I'm going through' 

The song lyrics softly played from his phone, and he let them wrap around him.

"Steve, this has gone on way too long. We need to talk," the blonde had been standing outside on the balcony, staring off into the distance when the sound of Natasha snapped him back into reality. 

"There's nothing to talk about," he replied flatly, little emotion in his voice.

Natasha rolled her eyes, walking over to the table and pulled out a chair. "Bullshit," she retorted, gesturing for him to come over and sit down.

Steve finally gave in, reluctantly taking a seat beside her, letting out a heavy sigh. 

"Steve, what's going on? You've been completely out of it, ever since..." Tony's game of truth or dare was left unspoken. They both knew where this had started. "Just...we're all worried about you. Bucky's worried about you." 

He drew in a sharp breath at Bucky's name, feeling his heart rate speed up just a bit. Since he'd been gone Steve had fallen into a pit of depression, unable to sleep most nights and hardly eating a thing.

"It's about him, isn't it." The way she said it made it sound more of like a fact rather then a question. Steve could only nod. Natasha fell silent, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I've seen the way you look at him. Like he's a star or something."

Steve finally sighed, shaking his head. "He's not just a star to me," he replied, pausing as he drew a hand through his hair. "He's my whole damn sky." Until that moment, he hadn't let himself admit how much Bucky really meant to him. Now he was finally accepting the facts: He'd let this man come into his life and made him his world.

Natasha leaned back in her chair, offering him a sweet smile. "Steve Rogers is in love," she said with a whistle, smirk blossoming on her face.

A blush slowly crept onto Steve's face, causing the blonde to turn away. "It's not that," he insisted, if anything trying to convince himself.

"Uh-huh. Right, and that explains the fact that every time his name is mentioned you're suddenly blushing like a teenage girl."

Steve didn't have a comeback for that.

"Why don't you talk to him?" she offered, meeting his gaze. "Tell him how you feel."

"Natasha, we've been best friends since childhood. Friends. He doesn't feel the same way about me."

"So what are you going to do then?"

Steve could only shrug, getting to his feet. "The same thing that I've been doing." He began to walk away, only pausing when Natasha spoke again.

"What happens when he gets back? You can't just avoid him until your feelings for him change. They're not going away, and you can't avoid him forever!"

Steve glanced back over his shoulder, cocking an eyebrow. "Watch me," he challenged, before turning around and walking back inside.

Natasha was right about one thing. His feelings weren't going away. The more time spent away from Bucky, the more intense his feelings grew. The man was always on Steve's mind, and he became the only thing Steve cared about. He made Natasha promise that their conversation would be kept private, and he did his best to seem okay around the rest of the team. He was expected to be strong, like his life was perfect. Reality check: it wasn't. Even Captain America had it tough.

One night Steve was getting ready for bed, having just thrown on a t-shirt, when he heard loud voices coming from the kitchen. Thinking nothing of it, the blonde prepared to get into bed when the door creaked open. Steve spun around, suddenly feeling his world freeze upon seeing who had opened the door.

"Hey," Bucky greeted softly, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

Steve swallowed, frozen in fear. Fear that he wouldn't be able to control himself around Bucky. Fear that he'd screw everything up between them. "I...I didn't think you were coming back until tomorrow," he finally managed, recovering quickly. 

A look of hurt passed briefly over the brunette's face, though just like Steve he was an expert at covering up his emotions. It was a package deal that came with the war. "What, you enjoying your time away from your ol' pal too much? Not ready to see my handsome face?" Bucky snickered as he walked over to his side of the room, grabbing an outfit similar to Steve's. 

Steve only rolled his eyes, following Bucky across the room. "You know I'm always glad to see you," he replied, stopping a few feet away. He couldn't trust himself getting too close. The words 'I love you,' were just on the tip of his tongue. 

"Yeah, well," Bucky pulled a strand of hair away from his face, sighing as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I was able to come back a day early. Didn't realize I'd end up missing you so much," the brunette chuckled, leaning back against the headboard.

Steve thought he saw something behind the smirk that appeared on his friends face. Sincerity. "I missed you too, Bucky." If only you knew.

That night for the first time, Steve fell asleep, body facing away from Bucky. As much as he hated it, he knew he had to distance himself. The fate of their friendship depended on it. 

"Good night, Buck."

"'Night, Steve."


	8. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gets what he wants.

The following few days were spent avoiding Bucky like the plague. He didn't try to make it obvious, waiting a few minutes if the man came into the room, followed by him making some casual excuse of needing to leave. At night he wouldn't come into their room until late when he knew Bucky would be asleep, and waking up earlier then normal. Natasha said nothing to him about it, though he knew exactly what she was thinking. 

The site of Bucky one afternoon caused Steve's heart to flutter, swallowing as he felt his face heat up. The brunette's gaze quickly fell on him, predicting his next move. As soon as the blonde stood up, Bucky's gaze narrowed. "What Steve, where to now? Let me guess, going to take out the trash? Maybe you want to do the dishes for the third time today? Oh, wait. I know, you want to go make the bed, right? Well let me tell you, I took care of the trash this morning. Dishes were finished an hour ago, and I made the bed after I got up."

"I-"

"No, don't say anything. Just... You know what, forget it. I don't care what you do. I'm tired of you avoiding me. We haven't spoken all week and I've hardly seen you at all."

Steve's heart sped up as he slowly made his way across the room toward Bucky as the man continued rambling. He felt everything slow down around him, as if a switch had suddenly flicked on, causing the rest of the world to turn in slow motion.

"-was it something I did?? I mean, this all started when i got back from my trip- What, why are you staring at me like that...?" 

Steve had come to a stop in front of Bucky. The blonde backed the other man against the wall, faces close enough so that Bucky could feel Steve's breath on his face, eyes widening as one of the mans hands moved to the wall, the other resting gently against his cheek, before sliding down to his chin. He couldn't fight it anymore. Couldn't hold back the feelings he felt for the ex-assassin. Couldn't pretend that he was fine and his life was great because god dammit it wasn't. Not without Bucky. The blonde felt his heart pounding in his chest, tipping Bucky's head up slightly as he leaned forward until their lips were brushing, all the while staring into the brunettes beautiful blue eyes.

"Steve..." Bucky breathed, mouth parting slightly as Steve filled in the distance between them. The blonde's eyes fluttered shut as soon as his mouth reached Bucky's, hearing a small gasp come out of the other man upon impact. 

He was on cloud nine. His heart was soaring with every brush of skin, the taste of Bucky filling his mouth. At one point he felt the ex-assassin's tongue on his lip, and immediately granted the man access to his mouth as if nothing else mattered in the world. And for that moment, nothing did. It was just Bucky. 

"You don't know what you did to me," Steve gasped, breaking contact long enough to get the words out before he was right back at it, kissing Bucky like his life depended on it. Somehow his hands found their way to Bucky's hair, not noticing until he drew a small whine from the man.

"I..." Bucky managed to get out, foreheads pressed together. "I've been in love with you since we were kids," he whispered, drawing a gasp from Steve as he bit down onto the blonde's lip. 

"Oh my God..." Steve felt guilt wash over him like a wave, swallowing up everything in its path. How could he have done this to Bucky? He finally pulled away, the taste of Bucky on his lips. "I'm so sorry, Buck." 

The man reached out, metal arm gripping Steve's shirt and pulled him closer. "Just shut up and kiss me again," he pleaded, face flushed and looking like a wreck-but he'd never been happier in his life. 

They continued making out for several more minutes until they'd mapped and remapped every inch of each other's mouths. After Bucky finally pulled away, completely out of breath, they just stood there, Steve pressing Bucky against the wall, head on the brunette's broad shoulder. 

In a perfect world, they would have stayed that way forever, but it wasn't a perfect world. And eventually Tony announced they were leaving soon for dinner. This meant all of the Avengers, because unfortunately Scott had decided that since they were all technically one big family, they had to eat like one, too.

"We should probably..." Bucky spoke up, gesturing towards their bedroom.

"Yeah." Steve agreed, before finally pulling away, taking in the site of the brunette with a quick sweep of his gaze. His lips were red and swollen, hair tousled and messed up, though aside from all of that, the ex- assassin's gaze was gleaming brighter then Steve had ever seen. "We should."

They both made their way to the bedroom and got dressed, taking twice as long due to Bucky stopping Steve once his shirt was off, kissing him until the blonde had to force him off knowing Tony wasn't going to wait. As they finished getting ready, they both agreed that their new relationship would stay a secret. They didn't think the world was ready to find out their patriotic icon was gay.

"Took you guys long enough," Tony said upon seeing the two men walk in. "Anyway, we're all meeting at the diner down the street. That work with you guys?" 

"Yeah, we'll meet you there." Steve could almost laugh at how casual they were being. As if they hadn't spent the last ten minutes making out. 

Tony nodded, leaving without another word. The rest of the Avengers had already left, so they decided not to waste any more time and made their way out as well.

Upon arriving at the diner, the two men found the rest of the team quickly, taking a seat in the large booth that had been reserved for them. Their meal was quickly met with an awkward silence, and Steve could quickly feel the tension building in the air around them. Every once in a while one of the Avengers would shoot a look at them, until Steve had finally had enough of it. "Alright, what's going on?"

Tony glanced toward Scott, who bit his lips, gaze landing on his food. 

"Well? Are you guys going to kiss already?" Sam's statement caused Bucky to choke on his food, a reaction similar to Steve's. 

"What?!" Bucky turned to stare at the darker skinned man, pushing down his own rising panic.

Natasha rolled her eyes, nodding over to Scott. "You gonna tell them, or should I?"  
she questioned, not waiting for an answer before returning her gaze to Steve. 

"Tell us what?" he asked softly, feeling Bucky tense beside him. 

"Scott over there, genius, might I add, may or may not have been in the kitchen before we left." Tony spoke up before Natasha could say anything, a proud smile appearing on his face. 

"Shit," he heard Bucky whisper under his breath, glancing towards the brunette guiltily. "The suit."

Sam chuckled softly, eyebrow raised smugly. "Right, so tic-tac got to watch a full on make out session and then got to tell the Avengers a very...detailed story."

Bucky could only laugh as he heard Steve string out a series of swear words, head landing on the table with a soft 'thud.'

"Language, Steve," Tony said with a smirk, glancing at the blond.

And without warning, the ex- assassin leaned forward, planting a soft affectionate kiss atop the captains head. The Avengers reaction was priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me this far, it means a lot <3 I'd love to hear what you guys think of this chapter, and if you have any suggestions for future chapters?


	9. Just a kid from Brooklyn.

"You guys are disgusting," Clint commented one afternoon, walking past Steve and Bucky who were both lost in the sight of each other. Bucky was laying down, back pressed against the couch as Steve lightly feathered kisses down his neck, shoulders, and onto his chest. 

"Stop looking, then," the captain retorted, a sweet smile appearing on his face when Bucky opened his eyes, their blue gazes meeting. "You're beautiful," he whispered softly to the man below him, planting another kiss onto his forehead. "So perfect..."

Bucky's only response was a soft moan, head falling back to expose more of his neck which was quickly met once more with Steve's lips. 

"I think I'm gonna puke," Clint voiced from the other room, followed by him making a dramatic show of gagging. "Can't you guys get a room or something?"

Bucky laughed softly at this, pulling Steve closer. "How did I get this lucky," he murmured, voice hitching softly as Steve reached a sensitive spot on his collarbone. He didn't even bother replying to Clint. "Steve..." The brunette breathed out, metal hand clenching into a fist. 

"Yeah, Buck?"

The ex-assassin was silent at first, a look of absolute contentment on his face. "I love you," he murmured, wrapping himself in Steve's embrace. 

Steve met his gaze with a look of awe and wonder, cupping the brunette's face with his hand. "I love you too, Buck...so much." The blond thought he caught the sound of Natasha's voice alongside Clint's, but couldn't bring himself to care. He slowly started leaning forward to kiss Bucky again when Tony's voice startled him, causing him to jerk back, the sudden movement throwing him off the couch.

"CAP, NOT ON MY COUCH!!"

Steve's 240 pounds hit the floor with a loud 'thud,' groaning softly with the impact. He glanced up to see Bucky cracking up, face alight with laughter. 

"You had that one comin' for ya," Bucky managed between laughs. "You can't tell me I didn't warn you!"

Steve tossed an annoyed glare at Tony's direction before getting to his feet and walking away from the couch. "Thanks for ruining the moment," he shot sarcastically, walking into the kitchen. 

Tony merely shrugged, glancing towards Bucky. "Don't take it so lightly," he countered, watching Steve as he walked out. "What do you even see in that guy?" The mechanic returned his gaze to Bucky who had sat up on the couch, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Nothing special," he replied with a smirk. "He's just a kid from Brooklyn..."

"Really? Noth-"

"With the most amazing personality, a heart the size of a lion, and the sexiest ass," he concluded with a wink.

"Whoop, there it is," Clint drawled from where he was standing in the kitchen. "Honestly, you're almost worse then he is."

Bucky shrugged, standing up to walk over to Tony, Natasha and Clint. "What can I say, I've been in love with the guy since we were kids. Steve is so oblivious. 70 years and he didn't figure it out."

"Well, I have to admit you two are really sweet together. It's about time he finally found a partner. I've been to the ends of the earth and back trying to match him up with someone and you can see how successful that's been." 

The brunette chuckled softly at Natasha's statement, pulling the hair-tie from his wrist and tying his hair back. "Do you...how...." Bucky frowned, seeming at a loss for words. "How long has he been in love with me?"

"We didn't even know he liked guys, it was all one big surprise." Clint supplied as Tony nodded in agreement. Natasha remained silent, however, and Bucky quickly caught on. 

"He told you, didn't he?" the ex-assassin questioned, meeting her green gaze.

Natasha sighed, leaning foreword to rest her forearms atop the kitchen counter. "He told me, yeah. It's not really my place to talk about it, but...I think he's been in love with you for years. Back when you were in the war together. Probably buried his feelings because guys weren't supposed to like guys. Not unless you were fine with getting beaten up in the back of an alley." The redhead glanced up while she was talking, seeing Steve walk back into the room. He motioned that it was alright for her to continue, which she did, while he silently walked over behind Bucky, stopping as he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, leaning over so his chin rested on his shoulder. 

"Hey beautiful," Steve greeted warmly, kissing Bucky's cheek softly.

The brunette couldn't keep the grin off his face as his gaze fell towards the counter, feeling his cheeks heat up."You do realize that every time you touch me I get chills running up my spine," he muttered softly as if ashamed.

"Mm, yeah. I do that to people." Steve smirked against his neck, sighing softly. 

"Anyway," Natasha continued, pausing for affect. "I guess Tony's plan worked. I think it's safe to say that kiss brought out those feelings you'd buried."

Tony let out a laugh beside her. "I'm glad it did. Sam owes me a hundred bucks." 

"Scott owes me 200," Clint added, glancing back towards the embraced couple. "And to answer your question, Cap, yes we all started betting on who would kiss who first, after you ran out on truth or dare."

Steve had opened his mouth to ask that question, but quickly shut it after. "I-it was a lot to take in." He defended as Bucky turned himself around in his embrace so that their chests pressed together, Bucky shirtless while Steve was still in uniform. The brunette let out a sigh as he rested his head on the captains shoulder, arms tightening their hold while Steve whispered sweet nothings into his ear. "It's not every day you find out you've been in love with your best friend..."

"We should go dancing," Bucky voiced suddenly, pulling back just enough to meet Steve's gaze. "Like we did back in the war." 

The blond huffed, rolling his eyes. "Like you did back in the war," he corrected with a smirk. "But yeah, that would be nice."

"I only ever wanted you," The brunette murmured, returning to his original position so his chin rested on Steve's shoulder. "Had a girl every night in hopes that it would fill up the emptiness of knowing I could never have you."

"You have me now. I'm never going away."

The ex-assassin said nothing, only sighing softly as he gripped Steve's uniform, holding each other as if the world was ending and this was how they planned on going down. 

Natasha exchanged a look with Clint and Tony, figuring the couple had forgotten they weren't alone. Lost in themselves once again.

"Till the end of the line, Buck." Steve reminded the ex-assassin, running a hand down his back as Natasha, Clint and Tony quietly slipped out to give them their privacy. "Till the end of the line."


	10. Chapter 10

"You know," Steve started as he buttoned up his suit, "I still don't know how to dance." 

Bucky smiled, fixing his collar in the mirror. "Don't worry, Captain, I'll show you how." He winked at Steve through the glass, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I'm expecting nothing less, Sergeant Barnes," he shot back, taking his time as he made his way over. 

"God, that sounded hot," the brunette murmured, melting into Steve's touch as he was wrapped in the blonde's embrace.

The captain said nothing, instead leaning closer to plant a kiss gently on Bucky's temple, earning a contented sigh from the other man. "You about ready to go?" He finally asked after a moment of silence. 

"Mm..." The ex-assassin replied.

"Is that a yes?" Steve chuckled softly, kissing him once more before pulling away. "C'mon, 'Tash and Banner are already waiting."

"About time, too. I didn't think they'd ever get together." Bucky then took Steve's hand in his own metal one, biting his lip as he met the blondes gaze. "This okay?" He questioned uneasily, staring at the contrast of skin against metal. His arm had only ever been used as a weapon, but Steve was slowly teaching him that it could be used for good, too. 

"Of course, Buck," he replied, giving Bucky's hand a squeeze. Tony had added a few touches to the arm, one of which was making it pressure-sensitive. Meaning Bucky could now feel anything, just like a normal human arm.

"Well then, our dance awaits." 

Together they walked out, hand in hand, both formally dressed in black button-up suits. 

"Well, well, well," Natasha whistled upon seeing them exit Stark's tower, stepping out of the car Bruce had arranged for them. "Aren't you two looking handsome."

"So do you, Nat. Beautiful, I mean. You look beautiful." And she did, dressed in a short red dress, curled hair cascading over her shoulders with tall black heels.

The redhead laughed, glancing at Bucky. "Keep an eye on him for me, Barnes," she said, turning to open the back seat door. 

"Yes ma'am," the ex-assassin gave a mock salute in acknowledgment before climbing into the car followed by Steve. 

They had made plans to go dancing after Bucky's persistent requests, inviting Natasha and Bruce shortly after when they'd announced they were together. 

The drive was only a short distance away, so they didn't bother buckling up. They sat in silence for most of the drive, just enjoying each other's company until they pulled up to the club.

"Ladies first," Bucky offered with a wink as he held the door to the building open for Steve. 

"Really, Buck?" The blonde questioned, catching his gaze with a look of amusement as he walked into the building.

The lights were dim, and loud music was playing with the heavy scent of alcohol in the air. It was crowded, and they lost Bruce and Natasha to the crowd almost immediately. The next song that came on was slow, and Steve didn't waste a second as he grabbed Bucky's hand and dragged him to the floor. The brunette took the next minute to position Steve, putting the blonde's arms over his own shoulder and around his neck; pulling him close so that they were pressed against each other. The smell of Bucky brought him up to cloud nine, losing himself in the music and the man against him. They rocked slowly to the sound of the music, Steve letting his head rest on Bucky's shoulder. This, he decided, was paradise. A few more moments passed and they were exchanging a kiss, long and slow, taking their time as the song began to wrap up. 

"You ready to go grab a few drinks?" The sound of Bucky's voice brought him back to reality, though he was still partly convinced he was in heaven. That man sounded like an angel. 

"Yeah."

Upon sitting down at the bar, Bucky was quick to flag down the bartender. "Give us the strongest you've got," he ordered, having to reassure the man that yes, they were positive. With new discoveries in alcohol and liquor, they were finally able to get drunk.

A few drinks later that's exactly what happened. At least for Steve. 

They returned to the dance floor, quick to accommodate to the fast-paced beat as sweaty bodies mingled around them. At one point he vaguely remembered running into Bruce and Natasha, but was now starting to question if that had really happened. Bucky offered to go get them both a final drink which Steve accepted, alone for a minute while the brunette made his way back to the bar. 

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back," Bucky called from over his shoulder.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you!" Steve thought he could make out the faint sound of Bucky laughing before the ex-assassin disappeared into the crowd.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn around, gaze settling on a blonde. "...Sharon?" 

"Hey Steve," she greeted with a giggle, grabbing the collar of his suit. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, it's been awhile," he agreed, Bucky's name vaguely registering in his brain, reminding him that he probably shouldn't be so close to her. Shouldn't be dancing with her like Bucky had danced with him earlier. He must have been so much more drunk than he'd thought. Soon enough though Bucky's name was forgotten as Sharon pulled him down for a kiss, his lips meeting hers. He couldn't remember why this felt so wrong...He'd kissed her before. What had changed? When they finally pulled apart his gaze fell on a man standing about a foot away, a glass held in each hand. 

Oh. Steve stumbled back in shock, falling into the people behind him. He was quickly met with an angry yell followed by an elbow into his side. When he finally spotted Bucky again, he'd set down the drinks, gaze glued to Sharon who looked utterly confused.

"Steve?" He heard her say, but the only thing that mattered to him right now was Bucky. The man had turned away, expression unreadable as he disappeared into the crowd. He'd hurt the one man he cared about more than anything. The one person that he wanted to spend his life with. He'd screwed up. That was for sure. 

"Steve?" He felt a hand on his shoulder, briefly recognizing it as Sharon's before he shoved her away, stumbling through the crowd. Bucky was nowhere in sight. He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being so much longer then I expected so I had to split it into two parts. I'll be uploading the second half soon.


	11. A promise

Steve made his was outside, sitting down on the bench as his face fell into his hands and he broke down. He just lost it, tears streaming down his face and the whole deal. He didn't know how much time passed, but soon enough he heard a set of familiar voices. Looking up, his gaze landed on Bruce and Natasha who were making their way over, identical worried expressions on their face.

"Steve, hey, what happened?" The redhead sat down beside him, pulling him into a hug as he let another sob rack his body. "Where's James?"

"I... Oh God, Nat what was I thinking?!" She finally pulled back, taking a thumb to wipe the tears from his face. 

"Shh...Tell me what happened, Steve." 

"We have to go. Have to find him. I...I'm drunk Nat. Didn't mean to." 

"What did you not mean to do?"

Steve met her gaze, getting to his feet. "I didn't mean to kiss Sharon."

Natasha's eyes widened, glancing from Steve to the building behind them. It all seemed to click as she let out a groan. "Well done, Rogers. Great play." 

"Nat..."

"I think you're on your own for this one, Cap," Bruce said, speaking up. "He probably went back to Stark's. Why don't you go check back there?"

"Oh God...How could I have screwed up this badly? He saw everything."

"Worrying about it isn't going to fix anything. Come on Steve, you've got a boyfriend to find and a relationship to save," Nat continued as they made their way to the car. 

They reached Stark's place in just a matter of minutes and Steve didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop before throwing himself out and racing in. 

The entire tower was dark, showing that everyone had already gone to sleep. The blonde ran to their bedroom, throwing open the door to reveal a dark, empty room. "God, what have I done?" He croaked, staring into the darkness.

"No sign?" Steve turned around to see Natasha. 

"He's gone, Nat." His voice was hoarse, though he wasn't surprised. His chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself. 

"He'll be back, Steve. Don't worry. I'm sure he just needs some time alone to think about what happened." 

Letting out a heavy sigh, he nodded.

"Go on and get to bed. When you wake up I'm sure he'll be right there."

Thanking Natasha, he waited until she'd gone to bed herself before walking into the den, falling back onto the couch. He planned on waiting the entire night if that's what it took until Bucky came home. 

\--  
Several hours passed and still there was no sign of Bucky. It finally got to the point that he had to make himself a cup of coffee just to keep from falling asleep. Sure enough at about 3:00 am, the creak of a door opening snapped him to attention as the ex-assassin walked in. It was clear he'd been crying; his eyes were puffy and his hair a mess. His jacket was hanging over his arm, and upon seeing Steve he stopped, just staring at him. 

"I though you'd be in bed," he said simply, turning his face away.

Steve swallowed, knowing he had one chance to make this right again. "I wouldn't have been able to sleep knowing what I'd done. Either way, I would have waited until the end of time for you to come back. God, I would do anything to go back and fix that. I'm so sorry, Buck."

"You were drunk," the brunette guessed quietly, making his way over. 

"That's not an excuse," he replied, keeping his gaze glued to Bucky. "And it won't happen again." With that said, Steve dropped down on one knee, hand moving to his coat pocket as he pulled out a small black box.

"Ste-"

"No Buck, just listen." Slowly he open up the box to reveal a silver band, the words 'Till the end of the line' scripted in neat cursive along the top. "This is a promise. A promise that no matter what I will always be loyal to you. That from now on you'll never have to worry about losing me because even when I had nothing, Buck, I had you." Throughout this, Bucky's face changed, showing several different emotions as Steve continued. "You are my everything. This life wouldn't be worth living if you weren't in it. So this is a promise. I promise that I will be with you until the end of the line."

Bucky couldn't fight the smile that appeared on his face, nor the tears that slid down his cheeks. "Damn it, Steve, you beat me to it," he replied with a small laugh, pulling out a similar box. 

Steve's jaw gaped open, gaze settling on it.

"That's not it, though," the brunette continued, before opening the lid. In it was a gold band, the same words scripted across the top.

The blonde could only laugh, wiping the tears that had returned to his eyes before standing up and pulling Bucky into a kiss. "So does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asked, pausing for a breath.

"You punk, I forgave you as soon as I saw you'd stayed up till 3:00 am for me." 

"Jerk," he whispered before pulling in again. "I love you, Buck," he added with a smirk. 

"I love you too, Steve." With that, he pulled out the golden band, taking the blonde's hand and slipping it on his ring finger, followed by Steve doing the same with the silver one.

"You ready for bed?" He asked, meeting the brunettes gaze.

"No Steve, I was hoping we could stay up for just a few more hours." The ex-assassin rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Yes I'm ready for bed, I'm fucking exhausted after spending the entire evening wandering the streets, wondering where I'd messed up."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm tired too." Steve smiled, pressing a kiss to Bucky's forehead as he lead him to their bedroom. He knew Bucky had forgiven him, and that was all that mattered. They could forget about what had happened that night and he knew the brunette wouldn't hold a grudge about it.

They quickly took off their suits, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and putting them on. Climbing into bed, Steve waited for Bucky before they fell into their usual position: Steve spooning Bucky, the brunettes back pressed against the blonde's chest; legs entwined together with Steve's arm falling over Bucky's side, holding the brunette close. This was the only way either of them could go to bed now, the feel of each other pulling them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh!! One more final chapter to go! I've had so much fun writing this and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it :) would anyone be interested in a sequel to this story? Or maybe prompts for other Stucky fics?


	12. Forever isn't that long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here it is. This is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> If you guys would be interested in a sequel, please let me know in the comments. Otherwise I'm currently working on a Stucky au fic.

That morning Steve woke up before Bucky, kissing his temple before getting out of bed. The blond threw on a t-shirt, walking out and closing the door quietly behind him. A few of the Avengers were already up, gathered around the table. Bruce was reading the paper, Natasha drinking coffee, and Tony fiddling with some contraption. 

"Morning, Cap," The mechanic greeted after noticing him walk in. 

"Hey," he replied, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Subconsciously he brought his hand up, running a finger back and forth over the writing on the band. He didn't notice Tony staring at him, only glancing up as the mechanic got up, walking out of the room and retuning a few moments later. 

Natasha brought him a cup of coffee, rubbing his back for a moment before sitting back down. She met his gaze, a worried expression on her face. He was about to reassure her that he was alright when Scott's voice came from the other room, loud and excited. 

"Tony you were right! He's got the same ba- OW!"

Steve snickered, figuring Scott had gotten a punch to the stomach for waking Bucky up. 

Tony didn't seem surprised, simply shrugging in acknowledgment as he looked back over at Steve. "Huh. I knew you had plans for your future, but uh. Wow. You sure you're ready for marriage, Cap?"

"We're not getting married," Bucky said as he walked in from their bedroom, hair uncombed and looking absolutely beautiful. "It's just a promise." He smiled down at Steve, planting a kiss on is head before taking a seat beside him and Natasha.

"Neither of us believe in marriage," he explained to Tony. He felt a buzz in his pocket signifying he'd received a text, and pulled out his phone to reveal a message from Natasha. 

Nat: figured you'd stay up for him. Left a camera on in the den before going to bed. Got the whole thing recorded, thank me later ;)

"You did what?!" 

Natasha just smirked, sipping her coffee.


End file.
